


Probable Cause

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Authority Figures, Creampie, Gloves, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Police Uniforms, Rough Sex, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Prompto gets pulled over by a sexy policeman. For kinktober day 15. Prompt used: Uniforms.





	Probable Cause

 

Strobing blue lights appeared in his rear-view mirror.

“Oh, shit.”

Prompto slowly pulled his car over to side of the road and parked it. He wondered what he had done. The police officer took his time before exiting his cruiser, increasing Prompto’s apprehension.

The cop came over to his window and tapped on it. Prompto pressed the button to lower it quickly, cursing himself for not having done it already out of respect.

“Afternoon, sir. Did you know you have a tail light out?”

Prompto took in the sight of the police man. He looked good. Like, _really good_. Damn him and his uniform kink.

“Uh, oh, uh, do I?” He felt himself flush with embarrassment over how hot this cop was.

The officer eyed him suspiciously. “Yes. Why are you so nervous? Are you hiding something in there? Might as well get it out into the open.”

His face was delicious. And that body, fuck. The way that shirt hugged the mounds of his chest and how his thick black belt with his gun holster was slung provocatively upon his hips. Prompto felt himself starting to rise.

“Oh! No… sir” (his cock twitched) “I’m not hiding anything!” His blush intensified. He saw the man’s name on a tag pinned to his shirt. Nyx Ulric. Officer Nyx Ulric. He twitched again.

Officer Ulric regarded him with suspicion. “I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle, please. Keep your hands where I can see them.”

Prompto felt panic coursing through his mind. “Is that necessary, officer? I’m just nervous, that’s all. I’m not used to being pulled over.”

“Please step out of the vehicle sir. I won’t ask again.”

Prompto did as he was told, keeping his hands in plain view as the cop opened the door for him and watched him step out of his car. Prompto’s hard on was rampant, but he hoped the officer wouldn’t notice.

“Turn around and put your hands flat against the vehicle.”

“Am…Am I under arrest?”

“No, I am just doing a routine inspection of the cabin of your vehicle. Please stay where you are, sir.”

The officer peeked into his car, opening the console and glove box, looking for who know’s what. Drugs? Guns? He shone his flashlight under his seat and found nothing. Satisfied, officer Nyx rejoined Prompto at the side of his car.

“Please spread your legs. I will now do a frisk check. If you are carrying a weapon, announce it now.”

“I- no! I don’t have anything on me but my wallet.”

“Spread your legs, sir. Thank you.”

Prompto did as asked, his blush growing even more intense. The officer began to pat him down, starting under his armpits and bringing his hands around to his chest and then down his torso and around his hips, then patted them down his thighs and ankles, and then up again to check his pockets.

“I’m going to check your pockets now.”

“Uh, okay.”

Officer Ulric slipped a gloved hand into Prompto’s right back jeans pocket and pulled out a leather wallet. He set it on the hood of his car. He felt around in the other back pocket, but it was empty. He moved to his front pockets, sticking his hand into the left one first. Empty. He moved to the right and suddenly bumped into something hard.

“I thought you said the only thing in your pockets was your wallet? Are you concealing a weapon?”

“I, uh…”

“What is _this_ then?” Officer Ulric asked as he plunged deeper into Prompto’s pocket and tried to grasp the mystery object. He then realized it was on the other side of his pocket, inside his pants.

Prompto cursed himself for his habit to lean right. “I’m sorry officer.”

“Do you have a medical reason for this?”

“No… I…” He sighed lightly and hung his head. “I just… find you really attractive.” He blushed intensely. “And I have a uniform kink.” He felt as if he were going to drop from the embarrassment, but he thought it was wise move to just admit everything now that his secret had been discovered anyway. Maybe they could just both laugh it off and he would be sent on his way with a warning.

The officer still hadn’t removed his hand from Prompto’s pocket. He lightly stroked his cock head from within it. “Well, I’ll have to admit this sort of thing doesn’t happen everyday, but I am wondering what the next course of action should be. I could make a mock arrest, bring you back to the station, and have my way with you. Does that sound feasible?”

Prompto couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t know if he _had_ passed out and was suddenly thrust into a dream. “I… feel like I’m dreaming. I must be. This kind of thing doesn’t happen to people. Ever. Am I dreaming, officer?”

Officer Ulric withdrew his hand and used it to pinch Prompto’s ass, who promptly flinched. “Does that seem real enough to you? Now tell me, will you accept my offer or not? I won’t ask again. If you refuse, we will pretend I never found your ‘phallic object’ and I will send you off with a verbal warning for that taillight.”

Prompto considered for a moment. He was apprehensive about taking the cop up on his offer but was also elated. The countless amounts of times he’s fantasized about this very thing. Jerked off to it. He should consent to the offer while it lasted. He blushed again. “Alright. I accept.”

Officer Ulric removed his handcuffs from his belt. “Hands behind your back.” His tone was stern and no-nonsense. The cop was back. Prompto did as he was told, his erection straining against his pants. He hoped no one drove by and saw him being “taken into custody”, but luckily it was late, and the streets were bare.

The officer returned Prompto’s wallet to his back pocket and grasped his elbow, guiding him toward his police cruiser. He opened the back door and, placing a hand upon his head, helped him inside. “This is for your own good.” Prompto’s pants rubbed provocatively against his cock as he bent into the car. A small gasp escaped his lips.

He peered into the rear-view mirror as Nyx opened the driver’s side door and sat down. “Someone’s eager to get started, I see. Too bad you can’t touch that throbbing cock of yours with those handcuffs on.” He chuckled deviously. Prompto groaned softly and rocked his hips so his cock rubbed against his jeans again, but it did very little to alleviate his yearning.

The engine of the cruiser roared to life and soon they were off. Prompto wondered how exactly Ulric was going to get him into the station and enact a sex scene with him without any of the other officers knowing. He was going to ask but decided to just trust him and let everything fall into place. After all, if anyone was going to get into trouble for it, it would be Ulric, not him. He sat back and enjoyed the ride.

They pulled into the back lot of the police station and parked in a dark spot. Nyx got out and opened the back door, gesturing to Prompto to get out. He shut the door behind him and grabbed him by the elbow and walked him into the back door, first opening it with a key card. The hallway was dark. Prompto looked around, wondering what the deal was.

“We currently not using this section of the station anymore,” was all the information Nyx offered. Prompto accepted it silently and walked on. Soon they reached a certain door and Nyx gently pulled him inside. A row of old jail cells suddenly greeted his eyes. There were some empty desks situated nearby. Prompto surmised that they must have made some renovations and abandoned this old section. His cock throbbed at the sight of the jail cells.

Nyx guided him right toward one of them and opened the door. “In you go. This is a waiting cell. Here you will wait until I am ready for you. There is a toilet and sink. They are both still functional. There is some soap there on the sink. Get yourself ready for me.” He bent and unlocked the handcuffs. Prompto shook his hands and looked at Ulric. Fuck he looked good in that damned uniform. “No touching yourself. There will be repercussions if you do.”

He turned and walked away, latching the heavy door behind him. Prompto watched his pert ass through the bars as he strode off. He wanted to palm himself immediately but held off. He instead looked around his cell. It was barebones, which was to be expected. The toilet and sink were stainless steel, and an uncomfortable-looking cot was installed into the far wall. He walked over to the sink and looked at the soap. He then unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. His cock flung out, ready to be touched. He hoped he was able to soap himself down without cumming by accident.

Officer Ulric returned when Prompto was still cleaning himself. “How are we doing in here?” He looked down at the semi-nude man. “Looking pretty good to me, but you should learn to do this faster. Let me show you.” He unlocked the cell and entered, shutting the door. He peeled off his tight leather gloves and threw them on the cot. He grasped the soap out of Prompto’s hand and made a good lather, transferring it to his throbbing cock and stroking him up and down.

“Ohh-oh! Please, I can’t take much of that- “

“You will call me either ‘officer’ or ‘sir’ from now on.” He gave Prompto’s cock another stroke with his fingers tightly-gripped around him.

“Y-yes, sir. Ah! Fuck.”

Nyx released him. “Go stand over there while I rinse you off. Hands at your side.”

Prompto turned to do so without a word, taking position by the sink next to a hanging spray faucet. Officer Ulric took it in hand and turned it on, directing the stream onto Prompto’s throbbing cock.

“Mmm-ah! Oh gods…- ah!” The delightful liquid jet brought him right up to the edge of orgasm. Ulric stopped right before he popped.

“Now, get up on that cot and let me get your other side.”

Prompto’s eyes widened but he swiftly complied, climbing into a kneeling position upon the cot, his ass jutting out.

Nyx ran a hand over it. “Good. You obey orders with an enthusiasm that I don’t typically see in other detainees.” Prompto couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not. “Spread ‘em.” He spread his knees, and his ass cheeks separated naturally. Officer Ulric ran the lathered bar of soap up and down between them, making sure to concentrate on his anal region. Prompto gasped each time the soap passed over it.

“Mmm, sir. Please.”

“You want my cock inside of you?”

“Yes, yes sir, I do.”

“In due time. Now go and stand against the wall. Bend over and touch your ankles.”

Prompto did as requested. He was thankful that he stretched his lithe body on the regular, otherwise executing this order would’ve been quite uncomfortable. He bent and wrapped his fingers around his ankles. Suddenly he felt the jet of water coursing against his anus. He knew it was going to happen but the abruptness of it was still surprising. He let out a gasp.

Nyx walked closer with the sprayer. The stream became stronger as he approached. Prompto wiggled and groaned. “Mmmmm oh gods…”

Ulric shut off the water and snatched a towel from the nearby rack, tossing it onto Prompto’s lower back. An echo of a needy whine ricocheted off the wall. “Dry off and bend back over on the cot.” Ulric turned and put his gloves back on and grabbed a bottle of oil he had stashed on the towel rack.

“How many others have you done this with back here?”

“Face front.” Nyx gave Prompto’s ass a hard smack with his gloved hand. “No more questions outta you.” Prompto squeaked out a yes sir.

Ulric spanked him again. “And that is for the broken taillight. I’ll be checking on you and if I don’t see it fixed within two days I’ll pull you over again, this time over my lap for a real punishment.” He grabbed a pinkened ass cheek and pulled it open. A desperate gasp escaped Prompto’s lips as his anus stretched open. His cock streamed precum onto the cot mattress.

Another gasp sounded into the holding cell as oil was drizzled onto Prompto’s anus. It dripped down his scrotum teasingly. “Mmm, sirrrrr…officerrrr.. please fuck me.” Ulric remained silent, but the sound of his zipper disengaging answered for him. Prompto squirmed and moaned as a leather-clad finger began to breech the tight ring of muscle guarding the entryway of his anus. It was soon replaced by the head of Ulric’s cock.

“Is this what you wanted? Is this what you fantasize about in your bed at night? Being taken by a cop in uniform?”

“Y-yes, sir. Taken roughly…”

Officer Ulric grinned and pressed himself into Prompto’s cavity. “I can accommodate that.” He pulled out and pushed himself in again. He continued along this vein, increasing his speed steadily. Prompto moaned loudly each time the bulbous head of Ulric’s cock brushed against his prostate. He felt his orgasm fast approaching despite the fact that his cock has gone untouched ever since it had been rinsed off with the sprayer. It oozed nonstop precum.

Ulric slammed in and out of Prompto’s ass, holding onto his cheeks roughly. He applied occasional spanks to them as well, provoking more gasps and moans from the blond bottom beneath him. Overall, the sex was relatively quiet, aside from Prompto’s constant vocalizations and the sounds of leather slapping flesh. Ulric barely spoke, which Prompto found rather enticing and added to the feel of being unemotionally taken by an authority figure. He wanted to cum so badly.

“Sir, may I cum? I’m ready to explode.”

“Did I say you could ask questions?”

“Oh, no... sorry.” Prompto went silent, the urge to touch his cock reaching its apex. Ulric slammed into him harder, gripping him hard enough to leave bruises. A few minutes later he grunted and came into his ass. He pulled out and wiped himself off with the towel. White ejaculate slowly oozed out of Prompto’s anus.

Ulric grinned and chuckled lightly. “Well, would you look at the little creampie. Let’s get you cleaned up again. You know the drill.”

Prompto slipped off the cot and made his way to the wall, once again bending and grasping his ankles. More cum oozed out of him. Ulric turned on the sprayer and directed it onto his anus, blasting the mess away and down the drain installed into the concrete floor. “Turn around,” he ordered. Prompto obeyed, his cock bobbing slightly. It was tight with engorgement.

A loud moan broke out into the cell chamber as the water struck Prompto’s throbbing cock. He kept his hands at his side like before and the water stream knocked his cock around in different directions, touching it like no other lover he’s ever had. The sensation was so intense that he came within a minute, thrusting his hips out to meet the water as it coursed over his head and shaft. His hands balled into fists as he thrusted and moaned. His ejaculate was immediately rinsed away and flushed down the drain.

Ulric shut off the sprayer and watched Prompto as he hung his head forward in post-orgasmic fatigue. “I hope that met your expectations.”

Prompto looked up with eyes full of gratitude. “Oh yes – sir – absolutely! I’m glad I had that blown taillight,” he answered, grinning.

“Good, now get dressed. I’ll show you the way out. No word of this to anyone. Get that light replaced. I’ll let you off with a light warning this time, but next time things will become even more physical if you don’t comply.”

Prompto dried off and pulled his pants back on. His whole body was alight with a buzzing happiness. “Gotcha. I may just have to take you up on that offer. Maybe I’ll take the bulb out of my headlight, too.”

Ulric’s eyebrow shot up into a look of questioning disapproval. “You had that taillight out on _purpose_?” He shook his head. “Alright, I’ll find you two days from now. There’s a few additional things I’d like to address.” He chuckled dryly. Prompto blushed and sauntered out of the now-opened cell, grinning cheekily.


End file.
